


Strain in my heart

by Sharkey004 (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, eddie runs track, help from the losers, richie plays baseball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sharkey004
Summary: Richie loves Eddie. And has no clue what to do. He's been in relationships before (if you could even call them that) but for once in his life he wants more than sex. Eddie loves Richie. But is too scared that Richie will think he's a messed up queer like everyone else in the school thinks he is.~~~This was inspired by a comic strip i saw on tumblr and really wanted to use some of the stuff in it for a fanfic,Link to the tumblr account is here:~ https://reddie-fancomic-by-slashpalooza.tumblr.com/ ~so make sure to go check that out. But anyway hope u guys enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie heard the dampened sound of music coming from Richie’s room as he approached. The door was open so he stepped in cautiously and his eyes locked to a very shirtless Richie lying on the bed. He felt himself gulp. Richie had his headphones loosely thrown around his neck, he looked peaceful and chilled (and hot). Richie opened his eyes and jumped a little, obviously not expecting Eddie for another 10 minutes or so. Eddie blushed a deep red realising he had just been caught staring at his topless friend

“uhh… I uh, I didn’t know you... the door, it w-was open….and- “

“its fine, let me just go get a shirt. Wouldn’t want you getting too excited down stairs, if you catch my drift” Richie left the room with a wink and Eddie threw his head in his hands

_Oh god, I can’t believe he made a joke about me getting hard while looking at him… Wait that means he knew I was staring at him! Oh god…_ Eddie thought, looking down and seeing that he was already half hard in his jeans. He huffed and attempted to cover it up. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen Richie topless before, he’d seen his bare chest quite often at the quarry. But that… that felt different.

The feeling of warm hands snaking around Eddies waist made him jump. But the familiar smell of soap and cigarettes lingered as the figure pushed himself against Eddies body, he felt his pants tighten again. He relaxed when a voice he knew well spoke to him

“How ya doin' Eds?” The words melted into Eddies ears like warm liquid, if the boy behind him wasn’t there to support his weight (which wasn’t much) Eddie swears he would have fallen over.

“don’t call me that Richie” Richie chuckled and squeezed him tighter, causing Eddie let out a faint gasp… but nothing that Richie would notice. Eddie always made it clear that he didn’t like being called ‘Eds’ but really, Eddie loved it. It made his insides tingle and tighten.

But then again, that happened every time Richie even spoke; His low raspy voice was like music to his ears. Obviously, he would never say any of this to Richie, Eddie was scared that he would think he was weird and obsessive. But that’s the thing, Eddie was obsessed. Obsessed with Richie.

Richie let go of Eddies waist and sat at the end of his bed. He flopped dramatically on the messy sheets and let out a long sigh.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Eddie said slightly embarrassed. He wanted to get rid of the nuisance in his pants before Richie started mocking him.

“okey-dokey, don’t you worry, I’ll keep the bed warm” Richie said with a wink, pulling out some various books from his bag, and just as he was doing so Stan and Bill sauntered in (well… Bill sauntered in, Stan wasn't as enthusiastic)

“do we really have to study?” Stan plopped himself and his bag down on a nearby desk chair

“Stanly, as much as I’d love to go do something else, I think we should study. I don’t want to fail this test” Stan and Bill both looked wide eyed at Richie, _Richie Tozier wants to do well in a test? This can’t be right…_

“y-you? Want t-to do w-well on a t-test?” Bill looked at Richie with disbelief, seeing straight through his lie

“yeah… well… and… I don’t want to leave Eddie on his own…” Richie spoke in a small voice awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, and Bill and Stan both nodded and let out a we-get-it-now sort of ‘oh’

“why don’t you just make a move already?” Stan said quite bluntly, making Richie choke on the bottle of coke he was sipping.

“i-I don’t want to ruin our friendship… and plus… how do I know if he even likes me?”

“Of course he likes you! It’s like PAINFULLY obvious” Richie turned to Bill almost asking for confirmation and Bill responded by nodding and saying

“it’s t-t-true, you two have n-no idea how fru-frustrating you ar-are”

“plus, since when do you care? Usually you just make a move anyway, so what’s so different about this to any of your other relationships?”

“…I …I don’t know… Eddies just… different. All my other relationships haven’t been serious, not really. They’ve just been sex. And with Eddie…” Richie paused for a long while before Stan spoke

“so you don’t want sex…?”

“no! I mean yes… I mean… no- I-I don’t know. Ugh!” Richie threw his head into his hands and groaned

“I just, I want more than sex… I want. A relationship. With feelings and cuddles and dates and I want to be able to talk and not feel awkward when telling him stuff” Richie looked up to his friends for reassurance. Tension was building in his stomach and after a short silence Richie regretted pouring out all his feeling onto his friends. Just as he was about to start talking, much to his surprise Bill interrupted him.

“Rich, listen. I’ve n-know you for a long time, a-a-and I think you sh-should just g-go for it. I m-mean I did and l-l-look what h-happened!” Bill looked up to his boyfriend now parched on his lap and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Yeah…okay. Fuck it, I’m just going to do it, no messing around, I’m going to ask him-” but just as he was about to finish Eddie walked in.

“-ask who what?” Eddie said, oblivious to the fact that they were talking about him. Stan, Bill and Richie all exchanged looks and Richie was the first to talk

“I was just gonna ask your mom if she wants me too stay the night” Richie nudged Eddies arm and gave him a cheeky wink, of course masking the truth with a ‘your mom’ joke was so Richie. Eddie rolled his eyes and blushed a bright shade of pink

“shut up!” They all laughed and the night seemed to be pretty normal from then on, everyone chatting this and that with a joke from Richie every now and then. Eddie glanced over to the window and saw that the rain from earlier had turned into a light film of frost, Becoming thicker around the border of the window. The group sat in a comfortable silence, the sound of pens and pencils on paper was the only thing remotely close to any sound (other than the odd ‘hmm’ and ‘what the fuck does that mean?’ from Richie).

In all honesty, Richie hadn’t got much studying done at all. He was very much preoccupied on observing a cute Eddie, viewing every detail and movement that he made. He was wearing a pastel yellow polo that was neatly tucked into a pair of tight, red shorts that drove Richie crazy. Every time he stood up the outline of Eddies tight ass got more defined, and Richie’s jeans got tighter too. But there was one thing imparticular that Richie couldn’t stop glancing at. There was a small green book tucked up to Eddies bag, and for some reason Richie couldn’t help but feel the urge to grab the book and read it. He had seen Eddie drawing and writing in it profusely but every time he asked to have a look he went into full on defence mode saying things along the lines of “YOU CAN’T LOOK!” or “NO! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH THAT!”. Just as he moved to get a better glance at the cover his actions were stopped when he heard Stan shut his book rather loudly.

“hey Richie, I’m thirsty, you got anything to drink?”

“my fridge is your fridge Stan the man, oh uh get me a coke”

“asshole…” Richie chuckled as Stan sat up Rolling his eyes

“come on, lets b-both go g-g-get drinks” Bill held out his hand and Stan took it walking out the room.

“now,” Richie bent over the end of the bed, where Eddie was sitting on the floor and swiftly grabbed the green note book, Causing Eddie to let out a brief ‘huh?’ before realising what was happening and sitting up immediately.

“this is the book I was REALLY looking forward to read” Richie held up the book and Eddie reached out to grab it furiously

“no Richie! Give it back!”

“nope.” Richie was still waving it way above were Eddie was able to reach

“come on rich! Give it back!” Eddie clambered onto the bed and leaned over Richie frantically trying to grab the book

“just tell me what it says”

“no!!!”

“why? What does it say?” Richie voice softened and Eddie was now virtually lying on top of Richie and with no more will power left he fell to his elbows in defeat.

“i-it…” Eddie trailed off and Richie brushed his hand over Eddies hair softly

“you really don’t want me to know do you?” Eddie melted in Richie’s eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose carefully

“no…I-it’s not… I-I-” Eddie was now inches away from Richie and found himself looking at his plush lips, leaning closer together Eddie closed his eyes… The sound of the door opening caused Eddie to jerk away but Richie stayed in his own chill place. As Stan and Bill entered they exchanged short looks and slowly started stepping back out the door.

“oh… uh w-we can c-come back l-l-later…?”

“or leave!” Eddie cheeks turned bright red and Richie just simply pulled Eddie so he was straddling him again

“Nah don’t be silly!! We’re always up for a good ol’ four-some, Right Eds?”

“your so stupid!” Eddie said punching Richie in the arm with a chuckle, Stan and Bill both looked at each other again, processing the situation and then quickly leaving. Eddie stood up padding down his shirt awkwardly. He murmured a brief 'goodbye' before reluctantly leaving too,

with even more of a strain in his heart than his jeans.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... didn't realise how long its been since i last updated, sorry about that!  
> I'm not planning making this short so i will try make my updates a little bit more frequent (not making any promises!)  
> But i'll make sure to make the chapters fairly long seeing as keeping up with the updates is challenging to say the least.
> 
> Also the way i'm laying out and ordering the chapters isn't the same as the Comic, seeing as i'm not necessarily using the same story but more like using it for inspiration if you know what i mean?  
> Anyway yeah enjoy! :)

“Hey Eddie!”

Eddie jumped, hitting his head against the top of his locker and wincing, dropping the pile of books he was getting out onto the floor. He felt his face grow red as he reached down, frantically grabbing at his books. He saw Stan reach down and start to grab at the books as well, with an apologetic look on his face.

”shit, sorry Eddie. Didn’t mean to scare you” Stan passed the remaining books over to Eddie who took them and made sure to clutch them to his chest tightly. Stan tucked a bunch of his brown curls behind his ear as he smiled sweetly. He was wearing his usual cream polo, buttoned up to the top and tucked neatly into his tan khaki shorts. Not a crease in sight.

”hey Stan” Eddie mentally punched himself for being such a klutz. He was certain that at least four students had turned and probably laughed as he dropped his books.

”you ready for the biology test?” Eddie sighed. He’d spent almost all night studying and ended up falling asleep on his desk, evidently getting zero sleep and multiple cramps in his neck, back and arm.

”ready as i’ll ever be” Eddie gave a weak smile and closed his locker.

”oh by the way! I saw this really cool—“

Eddie was listening. He really was, but his mind was focussed on other things.

Walking down the hall was a lanky piece of perfection, wearing his usual black ripped skinny jeans and a white band t-shirt. Accompanied by a washed-out blue denim jacket and black untied boots. Eddie visibly swallowed as he watched the boy’s curls bounce and sway. watching him stroll down the hall with the usual skip in his step, and... fuck - that smile. Eddie gulped again. He could feel his palms start to sweat and his legs wobble. His stomach churned as he looked into the boy’s brown eye’s. He’d recently got some new slick glasses that replaced the old coke bottle frames he used to wear. Eddie didn’t mind the change though, because his new specks fit his face perfectly, and honestly, he looked so hot...it made Eddies mouth dry up at just the thought. Richie turned towards them and leaned beside Eddies locker

"Evening Eddie spaghetti" Richie slung his arm around Eddies neck and Eddie melted into the touch

"its morning you fucking idiot"

"wasn't when i left your mom's bed last night" Eddie punched Richies side and Richie chuckled in response

"shut up" Eddie mumbled, with a red smear spreading on his cheeks 

"oooo your feisty today," Richie said and then leaned into Eddie and whispered into his ear teasingly,

"don't worry, i like it rough" Richie's words dripped into Eddie's ears like warm honey. And at this point if Richie wasn't by his side holding him up, he would have fallen over; his knees were that weak.

Before Eddie could say a word the bell rung and Richie pulled his arm away. Eddie winced at the loss of contact.

"wooo, maths. ugh" Richie moaned.

Eddie spent the rest of the biology test replying that moan in his head.

 

* * *

 

Richie had fallen asleep some time during maths and Bill had ended up waking him up

"R-Rich," Bill said, Richie stirred lightly

"Richie" again not much movement from the sleeping boy

"for f-fuck sake w-wake up Richie" Bill shook Richies shoulders and soon the boy woke up

"jesus christ is there an earthquake in here" Richie groaned straightening his back and cricking his neck. Bill laughed

"there w-will be in a m-m-minute asshole, we're gonna b-be late for gym c-come on " Richie slowly got up and put his textbook in his bag, exiting the classroom he gulped. Richie was never really keen on gym, mainly because of a certain small gorgeous boy in tight gym shorts, but at the same time Richie couldn't get enough of watching Eddie run track in a sweaty gym kit. I mean, shit- Richie got hot just thinking about it. But he was always down when he remembered that Eddie will never see him as anything more than his best friend, the trashmouth. But little did Eddie know but all of Richies flirting and constantly holding him close was far from fake.

Richie and Bill entered the locker rooms and started to get changed. Richie turned the corner out of the changing rooms to find Eddie waiting for him in his usual place, Richie smiled looking Eddie up and down licking his lips. Richie saw Eddie visibly shudder,

"are you checking me out Tozier?" Eddie bit his lip, and Richie couldn't help his mouth going dry at the thought of biting those plush lips for him.

"of course not Edward spaghetward, just checking how fat you've got" Richie playfully poked Eddies stomach as an indication of him getting fat but in all honesty Eddie was pretty defined, with a soft outlined sixpack that undoubtable made Richie stare whenever they went to the quarry. Eddie in whole was like a god to Richie, his curved features, defined muscles and soft hairless skin made his mouth water, and his smile was like a sickening drug, making him forget anything he was previously thinking. He loved his fiery personality and pastel clothing that made him look so soft Richie wanted to die of cuteness. 

"Sure Rich, like you can talk, your the lankiest person in the world" 

"But you love my noodle arms really?" Eddie muttered a soft 'yeah' under his breath before looking up at Richie with those big brown doe eyes. Richie wrapped his arm around his Eddie and they walked hand in hand out onto the field.

Richie was never really invested in sports and running was nothing he was interested in by a mile, and obviously 3 years of smoking didn't help. But one year in try outs when Eddie convinced Richie to start a sport Richie found out he was pretty damn good at baseball. And ever since he's been on the team as the star batter, having a reputation for never missing a throw and looking damn good while doing it. It was no doubt that Richie was hansom but Eddie couldn't stop himself from starring at the way his muscles flex as he swings the bat in the sun.

The end of the game came quick and soon everyone was going back to the lockers to get changed and head to lunch

"Hey Rich you coming?" shouted Josh, one of the boys on the team who Richie had become quite good buds with. Richie turned to face him, still tossing the baseball in his hands distractingly 

"nah, i'm just gonna get some extra swings in on the court, you go" Richie said casually

"geez Richie you don't need to practice your like the best on the team" Richie laughed

"a little extra training doesn't hurt"

"sure" Josh chuckled

"i'll catch you at the game on Friday yeah?" Josh said heading to the changing rooms

"yeah, see ya dude" called Richie grabbing his towel

"later"

Josh and the other boys ran into the changing rooms cheering and shouting between each other. Richie sighed and wiped his sweaty forehead with his towel, taking a large gulp of water, he walked over to the field opposite the court. He sat on the grass in his usual place, across the field was Eddie stretching his legs on the track. Monday was track day, so that meant Richie stayed behind after baseball to watch Eddie practice his 400m sprint, and damn. Was Eddie a good runner, he was one of the best on the track team, and Richie wasn't gonna lie and say he didn't enjoy seeing Eddie run in his sweaty gym kit, and occasionally topless when it got really hot. Eddie always stayed after everyone else so he could use the track by himself to practice, and Richie would always sit on the grass and time his run. The sun was dimming and Richie pulled out his watch as Eddie lined himself up. He licked his lips eagerly, and pulled his t-shirt off, showing his sweat glossed skin.

"on your mark," said Richie and swallowed, watching Eddies abs tense as he stepped onto his blocks.

"set,"

"go!" He shouted and pressed his stopwatch on his digital watch.

Eddie sprang off the blocks into a sprint and Richie watched as his biceps flexed in rhythm with his smooth legs running across the track, Every muscle in his body glimmering in the midday sun. Eddie's heart pounded to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it. The delicious rush of wind past Eddie's face thrilled him. His muscles stretched, pushed harder. It was the way he always released his energy, and that's exactly what was happening now. Eddie was running and he was free. The warmth that seeps into his muscles, the mild burning of lactic acid, the rush of the second wind, the feeling he gets when he falls into pace and the run feels like it becomes automatic. The air rushing in and out of his lungs leaves a mild burn, he feels a surge of adrenalin as he crosses the line and hears the beep of Richies watch.

Richie jumped up to his feet looking at his watch

"EDDIE!" he shouted running over to him with the biggest smile you've ever seen

"EDS YOU DID IT, FUCKING 50.56!" Richie ran over to Eddie who was panting and gulping in air and embraced him in a warm hug, Eddie beamed

"holy shit, hfff, I-i did it!" he puffed

"Eddie! The varsity level time is 51! You beat the varsity level running time!" Richie held Eddie so tight as waves of happiness flushed over them. Richie heard Eddie sniff and wipe a tear from his eyes. Richies baseball shirt now slightly damp from Eddies tears,

"hey," Richie cooed softly, handing Eddie a bottle of water and rubbing comforting circles into the small of his back. Eddie took a long gulp of the cold water,

"what's wrong? you did it babe" Eddie smiled and laughed wiping away his tears

"i'm just so happy 'chee" Eddie sniffed and Richie brought Eddie into another hug and Eddie held Richie like it was the last thing he would ever do.

"i'm so proud of you baby" Whispered Richie and Eddies heart swelled at the name. They both went to the changing rooms, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Hey Rich" Bev said as Richie sat on the grass next to her. The two often found them selves lying on the grass in the same spot behind the gym on most of there free periods. Beverly had a cigarette between her lips and she was lying on her bag staring at the sky. Bev passed Richie the cigarette and he took a long drag before blowing the smoke out and passing it back over to her.

"how are you doing miss.Marsh?" Richie lay down next to her as they passed the cigarette between them

"fucking brilliant as always, you?"

"..good" Bev sat up at that and looked at Richie

"what's wrong?" she said with a knowing tone, Richie took a long drag and turned to face her

"...nothing, i just said i was good didn't i?" Richie handed the cigarette to Beverly again who took it and crossed her arms 

"come on Rich don't lie to me, i know when somethings wrong" Richie hesitated

"it's really nothing" Bev continued to look at Richie, arms crossed, eye brows raised.

"ugh fine. I just, i, it's Eddie..." Beverly looked at Richie confused 

"wait? what about Eddie, i thought you liked him?" 

"yeah i do bu- wait, HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE EDDIE?!?" Richie stared at Beverly with a mixture of angry and embarrassed in his eyes and Beverly rolled her eyes

"oh my god rich it's super obvious, you literally drool over him 24/7" Richie opened his mouth in defence

"no i don't!"

"What, so you don't check his ass out whenever he bends over, like this morning when he dropped his books?" 

"no i- how did you know about this morning?" Richie said quietly shocked

"HA so you do admit to checking him out!" Beverly pointed at Richie 

"NO! no i don't!"

"okay fine, so you don't always insist you and Eddie sleep together at the losers sleepovers?"

"thats 'cause we are best friends! And we always do..." 

"alright then, how about when you stay late after baseball to watch Eddie run track topless?"

"i-that-...fuck. How did you even know about that?" Richie huffed, Bev smirked

"i see everything sweetheart" Said Bev taking another drag.

"He's so fucking cute i cant deal with it. I can't think straight when i'm around him" 

"why is that a problem? just ask him out" Bev said simply

"i cant! Besides, he doesn't even like me like that..." Richie frowned and Beverly looked at Richie as if he was the most stupid person in the world

"Jesus christ you are both just as oblivious as each other" Bev sighed and turned to Richie

"listen, he really likes you Rich, just try to pay attention yeah? you'll catch the signs."

"fine."

"don't worry, you'll thank me later." Bev got up and stamped the cigarette into her shoe.

"come on let's go to lunch" Bev linked her arm with Richie as they walked to the canteen 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally tried writing this chapter 3 times and each time i ended up deleting the whole thing and UGHHH, ive been pretty busy lately and i feel mentally drained so yeah sorry if this is shit :)  
> (Also this chapter is very dialog heavy cuz my brain wont let me do anything complex or coherent at the moment)  
> hope u all enjoy anyway

Eddie was getting his lunch out of his locker, about to head into the canteen when he felt someone tap his shoulder 

“Rich, I said I’d be in the canteen in a minu-“ Eddie closed his locker and turned to find someone who in fact wasn’t Richie but someone he had never seen before. The boy stood behind him was lean and defined, holding one of the straps of his bag around his shoulder. He was wearing a dark green polo that clenched to his slightly muscular biceps and gray skinny jeans that showed off his thighs. His hair was blonde and neatly combed back, he smiled sweetly at Eddie

”oh, s-sorry, I thought you were someone else" Eddie said apologetically giving the boy a smile

"It's fine, do you know where room 42 is?" The boy said in a soft but charming tone

"yeah, uh your the new kid right?" Asked Eddie

"Yeah me and my dad just moved here from LA" Eddie raised his eyebrows and chuckled 

"man, why would you want to move from LA to here?"

"i don't know,"

"something about getting away from the city, but i gotta say, if everyone in this town is as cute as you then i don't mind at all" The boy laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, Eddie blushed and watched the action, he noticed how charming the boys smile was.

"i-i'm Edward by the way" Said Eddie holding out his hand

"Justin," the boy said shaking it.

"was it room 42 you were looking for?" Eddie asked already knowing that it was

"yeah if you wouldn't mind"  

"no, it's fine" Eddie said, closing his locker and began walking down the hallway. Justin walked by the side of him and looked around as if he was memorizing the surroundings. Eddie continued walking forward until he reached a small class room with the numbers '42' written on it. Eddie waved his hand forward, gesturing politely to the room.

"ah, thanks Edward, and hey, is there any chance i could get your number? " Justin said smiling, not a hint of nervousness or hesitation in his tone,

"uh-um y-yeah sure, and uh, you can- you can call me Eddie," Eddie hesitantly pulled a pen out his pocket and wrote his number on the boys hand. Justin looked up at him and smiled, Eddie put the lid on his pen and fiddled with the hem of his pastel pink sweater 

"And if you um, ever need help finding a room or anything, i'm free like 90% of the time" Eddie chuckled lightly and so did Justin. Justin subtly took a step closer. Eddie gulped looking up at the tall hansom boy now barely 4 inches in front of him, Eddie leaned in-

"Princess Spaghetti! Where for art thou!" Eddie jumped back and felt Richie throw his lanky arm around his shoulder. His cheeks grew red when Richie smacked a wet kiss on his cheek. Richie turned and threw a glare at Justin - almost warning him, _This is **my**  territory_. Justin didn't even flinch. He looked up at the tall masculine boy in front of him.

"oh, is this your boyfriend" Justin said casually, slightly smug. Eddie blushed and Richie smirked

"uh, no- we-were just friends" Justin smiled again

"with benefits, am i right eds" Richie said nudging Eddies arm and then turning to lock eyes with Justin again. Justin laughed

"hey, i didn't get your name?" 

"Richie, you?"

"Justin," He grinned at Richie

"Hey Eddie!" shouted Ben from the other end of the hall, Eddie quipped around,

"come on Bev keeps asking for you" Eddie looked at Richie questioningly

"you go Eds, i'll catch up in a minute" He turned, now facing Justin

"nice meeting you Justin" smiled Eddie warmly

"pleasure meeting you too cutie" Eddie turned away shyly at the pet name and walked away from the two boys and towards Ben.

Richie stepped closer to Justin turning and making sure Eddie was gone

"that's a real twink you got there," Richie stepped closer

"he's a virgin isn't he?" Justin grinned, Richie got into Justin's face within seconds

"listen dipshit, don't you dare touch him or i'll break that pretty face of yours" Richie growled but Justin was still smiling and chuckling almost menacingly

"oh Richard," he laughed

"i can see your clearly into him and i have to admit he is cute, I'm not really that interested though. But-" he said smirking

"-i'm always up for a game, and i wouldn't mind popping his cherry for you, he seems like easy bait" Richie's nose flared and he slammed the boy into the row of lockers

"if you lay one fucking finger on him i'll crush every bone in your body" Richie said with bloodshot eyes and clenched fists, Justin laughed and casually slipped out of Richie's grip

"wow you really do like him don't you? well, that'll just make your reaction when you find out i've fucked him and broken his heart, ten times better, won't it?" Justin smiled at Richie and walked into the small classroom, Richie stood speechless.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "i-is everyone s-s-still coming tonight?" Bill looked about at the others. Stan turned his head to Bill but kept his eyes forward, focusing on Mike as he talked away about some sort of basketball match that honestly Stan would usually find boring, but he was whipped over Mike. Stan and Bill had been in a relationship for months now but Stan had not only a thing for Bill but Mike too, him and Bill had talked about it and Bill admitted he did like Mike too. They considered being in a three-way relationship on more than one occasion but they wanted to confirm Mikes feelings before assuming anything. 

"yeah" Stan said 

"uh yeah i'm coming Bill" Mike also said then turning back to Stan.

Beverly who was scoffing down a bag of crisps nodded at Bill with a smile and then nudged Ben, who was knee-deep in a book about architecture or something. He looked around for a moment and then laid eyes on Bill and replied a warm 'yep' before diving back into his book.

"E-Eddie?" Said Bill. Eddie was looking around the canteen, brow furrowed.

"Eddieee" Bill said again laughing at how distracted Eddie was. Eddie shook his head and looked at Bill, his expression softer.

"sorry, yeah Bill?"

"you still coming tonight?"

"uh yeah," he said distracted again

"where the fuck is Richie? I knew i shouldn't have fucking left him" 

"i'm sure he's fine Eddie, come on we've got chem now" said Bev linking arms with him as the Bell rung and they headed to their last class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was terrible, if you've got any suggestions or anything leave a comment, they fuel my empty soul :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again bitches! I've been so pumped for this chapter and the next few and I've got so many ideas brewing atm, i just cant type them fast enough! Anyway enjoy dudes :)

Richie brought the flame of his lighter to the cigarette in his mouth, he took a long drag and blew the smoke out from his mouth into the warm breeze. He was slouched against the bonnet of his car, a 1975 pontiac Trans AM he had bought himself with the money his dad left. Richie loved his car, he called  it 'a thing of beauty', it was navy blue with black and gold rimmed wheels, before school he cleaned and polished it and took down the roof. The summer heat was still very much present even in the afternoon. The sun beamed down on his exposed arms and face.

Richie (like everyone else) just wanted school to be over and for summer break to start by now, he wanted to go crappy diners and get milkshakes with the losers, he wanted to get way too drunk at stupid parties and eat way too much popcorn at the movies while enjoying the free time. _Only three weeks left_ , he reminded himself. But honestly the majority of those three weeks he'd probably spend behind the gym listening to music while laying on the grass in the shade. Or in the parking lot, slouched in his car, smoking weed with the windows rolled down.

Most of the time Beverly would be behind the gym lying on the grass beside him, and on occasion she would join him in his car. Usually they'd end up in the backseat, windows up, a cloud of weed and steam fogging the car as they made out. Neither of them would even consider dating though, Richie was stupid and Beverly was gay. And they didn't really have feelings for each other. They were, to put it simple, just really close. And that was all they needed. 

From the distance Richie could see Eddie walking up to him. He dropped his cigarette and stamped it under his boot, throwing a mint into his mouth. Eddie went round the car and reached out to open the door,

"ah, allow me darlin' " Richie said in a Californian accent, he reached forward and opened the door with a bow. He gestured his hand dramatically as Eddie got into the passenger seat, a blush growing on his face. Richie winked and shut the door, he then slid over the bonnet like a 1960's greaser and jumped over the door and into the driver seat surprisingly smoothly. He glanced at Eddie who was chuckling under his breath. Richie started the ignition and revved the car, a couple girls in short skirts turned and giggled bashfully. He turned to Eddie again,

"Ready baby?" he said in his best Danny Zuko voice, Eddie laughed and murmured a quite 'shut up' as Richie flipped out a pair of aviators and put them on. He backed up the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the open road. Eddie felt the cool breeze whip delightfully across his face and intertwine with his hair as they drove. Richie pulled out a cassette tape from the side of the car, Eddie always made fun of him for not using Bluetooth or something but Richie preferred to stay retro. He picked up the tape, put it on and turned up the volume. Mine by bazzi started playing, Richie turned and saw Eddie smiling with his eyes closed.

The song went on and the next started playing. They both relished in the moment, feeling the wind blow by and the car speakers rumble softly as tune after tune played. They both sat in a comfortable silence until Richie pulled up a few blocks from Eddie's house (seeing as Sonia would strangle him if she saw Richie within 10 meters of her little boy) Eddie moved and turned the music down slightly,

"hey Rich," Eddie said softly, 

"yeah Eds?" He turned to Eddie

"what happened with you and Justin today..." Richie shifted very slightly and looked Eddie in the eyes

"nothing we just had a talk" Richie swallowed

"really? then why didn't you show at lunch?" Eddie questioned 

"i..." Richie stopped. Eddie watched him

"listen Eddie...people like Justin," He paused, and Eddie scoffed almost annoyed that he was so naive to not see what was going on

"people like Justin what Richie? Jesus, you know i am allowed to have friends other than you," Richie looked sort of surprised, Eddies tone was bitter though

"no, Eds, that's not what i'm saying-"

"then what are you saying?" Eddie crossed his arms,

"Eddie people like Justin, they don't want to be friends with you, they just want someone they can screw and add to there list of conquests, i just don't want you to get hurt okay?" Eddie threw his arms out, all the anger washing over him in one big wave.

"for fuck sake! I'm so sick, of everyone acting like i'm this fragile little baby, Well news flash I'm NOT!" Eddie had to restrain himself from full on screaming in Richie's face, he was not ready this for bullshit today. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He stormed down the block towards his house as quickly as he could without looking suspicious to his neighbors, 

"Eddie!" Richie yelled from where he was scrambling to get his lanky body out of the car. Eddie kept walking, he even picked up his pace feeling a tear sting in his eye. He willed it to go but he could feel the pressure building as he heard Richie run up to him. Richie reached for Eddie's shoulder picking up his breath quickly, and that's when Eddie lost it.

He turned and fell to the pavement on his knees. Wet, hot tears now uncontrollably rolling down his face, he could feel his chest tightening at a scary pace and he wheezed for air. He clutched his hand wishing his long abandoned inhaler was in his grasp. He hadn't needed his inhaler since, well Eddie couldn't even remember. He abruptly learnt that along with his fake medication, his asthma was also a work of fiction; typed out on prescription bottles from his mother and the doctors she would take him to visit. Eddie found himself for the first time in a while craving the stale water his inhaler would provide him. Richie immediately sensed what was happening and brought Eddie into his arms.

They were both kneeling on the pavement now, one in the others arms, clutching tightly to a t-shirt which was now fairly damp due to Eddie's tears. Richie rubbed soft circles into Eddie's back and shushed him gently.

"hey, hey, it's okay, your okay," He soothed into Eddie's ear

"just relax. Breath slowly okay? Can you do that for me? just breath." Eddie held to Richie as he tried to focus on his words. _Just relax. **Just** **Relax**. _ He pressed his face to Richie's shirt and attempted to inhaled the smell of the soft cotton and soap with a hint of peppermint chewing gum and smoke. Richie knew Eddie didn't like the smell of smoke so he made sure to have a mint whenever Eddie was around. He smiled for a brief second and relaxed his tensed muscles, he felt Richie's fingers rake threw his hair. He thought back to his words.

 _Just breath_. **_Ju_ _st Breath_**.   1, 2, 3, in.    1, 2, 3, Out.   1, 2, 3, in.    1, 2, 3, Out.  Eddie felt himself getting back into a rhythm and continued, just listening to Richie's soft breath against his ear.  

"that's it Eds, just try to relax. Your doing so well, i'm so proud of you" Richie praised, still softly rubbing his back in small comforting motions. Eddie settled back to normal and hugged Richie hard and sniffled

"i-i'm sorry 'chee." he said quietly. Richie grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes 

"Eddie, Edward, Edwardo my number one spaghetti" Eddie chuckled at that and Richie smiled

"you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, i was a dick and i shouldn't have been so patronizing. I'm sorry"

"well i shouldn't have overreacted like that, i know your just looking out for me" Eddie said looking guilty

"kiss and make up?" Richie said with a raised eyebrow and a hopeful smirk, Eddie shoved him playfully and blushed

"in your dreams Tozier"

"oh 100% spaghetti, all my wet dreams" Richie wiggled his eyebrows and Eddie shoved him and laughed again. Then he stopped as he looked at his watch

"shit we have to be at bills in an hour!" Eddie grabbed his bag off the pavement and jogged down the road looking back

"come pick me up in precisely 45 minutes!"

"you got it Eds" Eddie heard Richie say in the distance as he jogged the rest of the way up to his front porch. He walked up the steps to the door. Eddie took a breath. He opened the door and looked around, he furrowed his brow surprised to find that his mother, Sonia, was not standing in the hall about to vent at Eddie about him being home late. He let out his breath and walked inside closing the door behind him. He approached the kitchen where on one of the counters was a piece of paper that read,

_Edward,_

_Your aunt Susan has invited me to help out at her church over in Rumford so i will be gone this weekend. I have left food in the fridge and money on the counter. I trust that will behave and take your medication as normal. I will be back early Monday morning. love, mommy_

Eddie smiled and let out a sigh of relief, having the weekend to himself wasn't something he was treated with often so he was going to enjoy it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was kinda short but If you dudes want anything specific to happen in this fic or if you've just got ideas i'm always open for suggestions. So go leave a motherfucking comment and I promise the next update will be soon :)


End file.
